Tito Dick
Tito Dick is a main character in The Nutshack. He's the 2nd fighter of Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "Idfk dude The Nutshack sucks ass" Entrance Dick Stealth Dickman slides down a pole and falls onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Flashy Bling Dickman's bling makes him glow as he faces the screen. It lacks in range, but it makes up for it in speed. Time it right and it deflects projectiles and stuns opponents, allowing for an easy punish. Move Origin This is based on Tito’s appearance throughout the entirety of The Nutshack, as throughout the whole show, his bling obnoxiously glows. There isn't a single scene where it doesn't. Side B - Viagra-Powered Dong Snatcher Dickman uses his Viagra-powered Dong Snatcher, which nothing is a match for: Projectiles will be absorbed, Traps will be sapped of their energy (up to 5% before disappearing) and towards opponents the first hit does 3% while every other hit deals 2%. The length of a snatch towards opponents depends on how horny a character is. The Dong Snatcher can also be used as a tether, allowing for a quick recovery. Move Origin This move is based on the pilot episode where Dick and Phil are playing against each other in a Star Wars style video game. Dick uses his character’s special move named the “Viagra Powered Dong Snatcher” which shocks the opponent by the crotch really powerfully. Up B - The Blind Dick Dickman is now a samurai. He then dashes diagonally-upwards in green flames. You can only go in that direction, but at the startup, you can slightly alter it. He also has superarmor when whipping out his blade. Move Origin Based on the episode of the same name, Dick fights in a Street Fighter type game and Shoryukens his opponent covered in green flames. Down B - Tito Dick "Dickman" Babies Dickman summons one of his hellspawn babies which target the closest opponent. They make that opponent trip if they try moving on the ground for 5 seconds. Only one can be summoned at a time, and you can't summon another one for 5 seconds, regardless of direct contact with an opponent. Move Origin This is based on the episode "TT Boy and Kid Utut" where Dickman acts as a supervillain against Phil and Jack. His plan is to make all of the ladies in town pregnant with his hellspawn babies that he will use to take over the world. These babies most of the time latch onto other people and try to overpower them with sheer force in numbers. Final Smash - The Nutshack theme but every time they say Nutshack, a random opponent explodes Exactly what it says on the tin. It ends at "Hoo-ugh!" (12 explosions total) Move Origin This move is based on The Nutshack’s existence as a high quality meme. People on the internet would take the theme song and replace certain words with different things like the entire Bee Movie script, another meme, an episode of The Nutshack itself, etc. The Final Smash is a tribute to that, as it replaces the word “Nutshack” with an explosion in a similar fashion. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Nuhh!?" KOSFX2: "Oh-ho-ho!" Star KOSFX: "Ay sus mariosep!" Screen KOSFX: "What??" Taunts Up: "Is it maybe because you're a gay?" Sd: "Now that's funny, boy." Dn: "Imbe-cile!" Victory Options + Failure/Clap 1. "I am Dick! I am the leader of ALL these idiots!" 2. "Peace out. I am Juicy Fruits for life." 3. "Ask the doctor why you're so damn UGLY!" Failure/Clap: *Not pleased* Character Bio "Raised in the Philippines, Tito Dick “Dickman” Baby is a lazy old bum who still wants to looks cool and flashy. An all-around jerk who thinks highly of himself and likes to berate those around him, Dick sure does live up to his name. As the uncle of Phil, the main character in The Nutshack, he doesn’t have the biggest role in the show, but he’s absolutely its most famous and memorable character…...maybe not for the right reasons." Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Dickman does a light kick forward. *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Dickman swings his hands forward. *Up tilt - Dickman swings both of his hands upward. *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Dick first puts his hands at the back of his head, then he swings down his feet. *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Dickman punches twice. *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Dickman swings his hands upward. *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Dickman grabs the opponent by the neck. *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Dickman throws the opponent upwards. *Down Throw - Dickman slams the opponent down whilst saying "That's right boy!" Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Rick & Morty Codec Rick: "Oh god no, Morty. We've run into a meme." Morty: "Uh...a meme?" Rick: "One of those stupid internet jokes that show up one day and die out in a matter of months. This one's called Dickman." Morty: "D-Dickman? Is that his birthname?" Rick: "It's Tito Dick 'Dickman' to you, Morty. He started out in this horrible TV show from 2007 where he was the uncle of the main character. The show has disgusting animation, terrible jokes, and awful voice acting." Morty: "Really? If it's that bad then why did it become so popular?" Rick: "It's because of the theme song, Morty. The show has one of the worst and most repetitive theme songs of all time, but the lyrics are memorable in their stupidity. People have remixed the song replacing the words of the song with other words or clips." Morty: "Like We Are Number One?" Rick: "No, this came first." Morty: "Geez, the things people are entertained by these days." Alternate costumes (Palette Swaps) *"Dickman, Baby!" The one and original Dick. *"Hey I'm in That Shit!" Based off Dwayne from The Nutshack. *"Still a Virgin!" Based off Cherry Pie from The Nutshack. *"Got Nutz?" Based off Phil Matibag from The Nutshack. *"Freak of the Week-a!" Based off Chita from The Nutshack. *"Fishman Baby!" Based off Dick's Fish Costume from the episode "Slasher". *"Slickman Baby!" Based off Dick's plastic surgery face lift from the episode "Got Surgery?". *"Nuts in your head" Based off The Voice in Your Head from SiIvaGunner. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:The Nutshack Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Youtube Poop Category:Human Category:00's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Myx TV Category:SiIvaGunner Category:Turtle Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Heavy Category:Old People Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Filipino